C'est fou ce qu'on peut se tromper sur une personne
by melysen
Summary: "Ne sois pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie" C'est fou comme on peut se tromper sur une personne. Pour les journaux, les élèves, leurs parents, les professeurs, Scorpius Malfoy était un idiot. Invitation au dialogue sur la tolérance au handicap dans le monde magique


C'est fou comme on peut se tromper sur une personne.

Le 1er septembre 2017, Ronald Weasley demandait à sa fille de s'arranger pour toujours être meilleure que le fils Malfoy. Il s'avéra qu'elle n'eut pas de réelle difficulté à cela. Quant à ne pas trop être amie avec lui, rien de plus facile. Personne n'avait envie de côtoyer un idiot. Or c'était bien ce qu'était Scorpius, aux yeux de l'ensemble de la population estudiantine, ainsi qu'à ceux d'une partie du corps enseignant. Sans parler de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

Drago Malfoy avait toujours refusé de reconnaître que son fils avait un problème. Pour lui, l'enfant manquait seulement de discipline, ne faisait pas assez d'efforts. Et cela l'exaspérait. Aussi vécu-t-il très mal les articles qui ne tardèrent pas à paraître après l'entrée de son fils à Poudlard. La beuglante qu'il lui envoya causa un grand nombre de rires dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs le sujet Scorpius Malfoy était en général source de beaucoup d'amusement pour les élèves. Pas un jour ne passait sans que l'on ne mentionne une gaffe ou deux commises par le benêt de Poufsouffle. Ses camarades de maison eux-mêmes disaient qu'il entachait leur honneur. Et, très rapidement, les brimades s'ajoutèrent au harcèlement moral. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire dans le collège. Qu'attendait-il pour partir ? Il fallut bien lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas sa place.

/

Minerva McGonagall soupira. Lorsqu'elle était devenue directrice, 19 ans plus tôt, elle s'était juré de suivre les traces de son éminent prédécesseur en offrant une éducation à tous ceux qui la demanderait. Et jamais elle n'avait eu un cas de conscience aussi difficile à résoudre. En voyant l'enfant pour la première fois, elle avait hésité. C'était la vision du portrait d'Albus qui l'avait décidée. Comme tout le monde, elle avait lu la biographie écrite par Skeeter. Elle en avait par la suite longuement parlé avec Harry et Abelforth, pour démêler le vrai du faux. Et c'était l'idée de la petite fille enfermée chez elle qui l'avait marquée, bien plus que l'amitié entre l'aîné Dumbledore et un mage noir. Elle avait cauchemardé en pensant à Ariana, privée de vie avant même son meurtre, à cause d'un simple handicap. Et elle avait fait le serment qu'elle formerait tous les élèves qui se présenteraient à elle, qu'importent ce qu'ils pourraient avoir. Comme Albus l'avait fait avec Lupin, avec Hagrid, avec Lovegood, et tant d'autres qui étaient devenus des sorciers tout aussi bons, tout aussi exceptionnels. Elle avait ainsi permis de suivre ses enseignements à deux enfants sourds, à un atteint de lycanthropie, et à un autre dont elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne parvenait ni à lire ni à écrire correctement, mais qui était parvenu malgré cela à atteindre la cinquième année. Mais elle ne connaissait pas cela. Le handicap mental. Et elle était perdue, ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait l'aider. Elle se sentait dépassée et immensément seule. Malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione Weasley, le monde magique restait incroyablement intolérant, et elle se trouvait totalement démunie.

Justement, Hermione et elle avaient rendez-vous ce jour-là. Les deux femmes s'étaient fortement rapprochées, une foi les études de la plus jeune achevées, notamment lorsque la directrice avait cherché des conseils concernant l'intégration de Harvey Sprits, sourd de naissance. Si l'employée du ministère n'avait pas suivi avec attention toutes les évolutions du monde moldu, elle y avait davantage de connections qu'elle, notamment grâce à ses parents, et avait pu se procurer la documentation qui manquait à Minerva pour mettre au point les adaptations nécessaires à la scolarité de son élève.

Hermione ne connaissait pas grand-chose au handicap, et encore moins au handicap mental. Elle avait cependant été touchée par les horreurs qu'elle avait pu lire dans les journaux à propos du garçon. Et, lorsque la directrice lui parla de la manière dont il était traité par ses camarades, sa tristesse se mua en colère. Elle se souvenait que personne, dans le corps professoral, n'avait jamais agi pour faire cesser le harcèlement dont était victime Luna. Elle se souvenait d'elle-même, déjà si portée à défendre les droits des elfes à cette époque, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que tenter de réfréner son exaspération face à elle -avec plus ou moins de succès. Elle décida qu'elle se rattraperait en tant qu'adulte. Que ce garçon n'aurait pas à subir ce que son amie avait vécu.

/

Lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre de sa mère, Rose grimaça. Pas question de parler à l'idiot ! Que diraient ses amis ? Elle ne tenait pas à être marginalisée pour avoir montré de la pitié à son égard. Qu'il se débrouille. De toute manière, que pourrait-elle dire ? Comme tous les élèves de la maison Serdaigles, elle avait un esprit avide de connaissances et ne pouvait envisager de perdre son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressant. Il ne pourrait même pas comprendre ce qu'elle dirait ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa mère, mais les œuvres caritatives, très peu pour elle. Elle soupira lourdement.

A côté d'elle, Albus lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle montra la lettre à son cousin, qui ne sembla pas comprendre davantage le problème. Exaspérée, elle lui souffla qu'il était hors de question qu'elle serve de baby-sitter à un malade mental. Les sourcils d'Albus se froncèrent. Puis il se leva brusquement et quitta la salle sans un mot, laissant Rose stupéfaite.

Elle oublia rapidement l'incident et décida de répondre à sa mère après la partie de bavboules que venaient de lui proposer ses amies. Et ne le fit pas.

/

Scorpius ne savait pas s'il aimait vraiment le collège. Son père ne lui criait plus dessus en permanence, ce qui était assurément une bonne chose. Il avait par contre l'impression de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait autours de lui. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. En cours, on leur demandait de faire des choses qui lui semblaient absurdes. Les plumes ne devaient pas exécuter de mouvement ascensionnel. Il retenait tous les ingrédients en cours de potion, mais ne parvenait jamais à finir dans les temps. Il n'avait parfois même pas le temps de commencer. Une aiguille était une aiguille, pourquoi lui parlait-on de paille ? Pourquoi les étoiles changeaient-elles d'emplacement du jour au lendemain ?

Et il y avait d'autres personnes. Trop. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se plaindre, c'était ce que son père lui avait dit. Alors, lorsque l'un d'eux lui adressait la parole, il essayait de le regarder, de lui sourire. En général, son interlocuteur et tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours éclataient de rire. Alors il essayait de rire avec eux. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnait, mais le volume sonore augmentait souvent juste après, et il devait se forcer à ne pas se boucher les oreilles, à ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même, à ne pas s'enfuir.

C'était l'un des points les plus négatifs. Le bruit, fort, en permanence. Il n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de bruit. Ni quand il y avait trop de gens, ou trop de couleurs. Alors il devait souvent retourner dans son monde pour réussir à tout supporter. Et les professeurs n'aimaient pas cela, apparemment. A moins que ce ne fusse lui qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Il ne savait pas. Eux lui souriaient assez peu. Il aurait voulu essayer de les faire rire, mais il ne connaissait pas de plaisanterie. Alors il se contentait de hocher la tête en s'excusant lorsqu'il était réprimandé. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne d'arrêter. Ce qui était dommage, c'était que les autres riaient souvent, à ce moment-là, mais jamais les adultes. Ça le rendait un peu triste, quand il y pensait. Alors il préférait ne pas y penser, et sourire en se racontant des histoires. Mais depuis quelques temps, le problème était que, dans les moments qu'il passait hors de la réalité, il lui arrivait des accidents qui le rendait triste. Il était vraiment trop maladroit, répétait-il pourtant en riant avec ses camarades. Mais, en lui-même, c'était des larmes qui coulaient. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se sentir à l'abri dans son monde. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas ne pas s'y renfermer, c'était la seule manière qu'il connaissait de se sentir bien.

Un jour, alors que, justement, il était en train de penser au conte du sorcier et de la marmite sauteuse, il sentit une main attraper les siennes, crispées dans l'air. Il fit un mouvement un peu brusque. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la personne qui l'avait agrippé était trempée. Perplexe, il continua à le fixer, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne lui retourne un regard bienveillant et ne s'excuse de l'avoir attrapé de la sorte. Il lui fit alors son plus beau sourire et se présenta joyeusement. Le sourire de son vis-à-vis augmenta tandis qu'il lui répondait, mais Scorpius ne l'entendit pas. Des garçons venaient de crier juste derrière eux, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles pour échapper au vacarme. Alors l'autre lui fit signe de le suivre, résistant apparemment à l'impulsion de le saisir par le bras, et ils quittèrent le couloir trop encombré pour chercher un endroit plus calme où discuter.

Ce jour-là, Scorpius rajouta un autre élément à la liste des choses qu'il aimait à Poudlard, juste en dessous de la délicieuse tarte à la mélasse qui était servie en dessert dans la Grande Salle.

/

James Potter aimait Poudlard. Il était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor aux côtés de son cousin Fred, dans laquelle leur meilleur ami Steve occupait le poste de batteur. Leur réputation à tous trois n'était plus à faire, et ils se chargeaient depuis leur arrivée de mettre de la joie dans la vie de leurs condisciples, surtout dans le but de reprendre le flambeau de leurs héros, les Maraudeurs. Enfin ça, c'était la version de James. Fred martelait quant à lui que son propre père, leur oncle et Lee Jordan avaient été leurs dignes successeurs, et que c'était donc d'eux qu'ils devaient s'inspirer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils pouvaient se vanter d'être à l'origine des meilleures blagues perpétrées à Poudlard depuis plus de vingt ans. Et donc de compter parmi les plus cools habitants du château.

Lorsque James entendit la rumeur selon laquelle son frère faisait ami-ami avec le plus grand looser que l'Ecosse ait connu, il commença par la nier en arborant son sourire le plus charmeur. Albus avait évidemment moins de classe que lui, mais jamais il ne se rendrait coupable d'une aussi grande faute de goût. Puis il commença à se poser des questions. Lorsqu'il interrogea Rose, elle lui répondit ne pas savoir, et c'est ce qui le fit le plus douter. Ça et le fait qu'où qu'il aille, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son cadet. Cadet qui lui avait d'ailleurs emprunté la carte depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui compliquait d'autant plus les recherches. Puis il les vit.

Dans une salle vide, deux garçons étaient assis par terre, sous les tables. Albus dessinait, dos à la porte, alors que le débile se balançait d'avant en arrière en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le cadet Potter releva soudain la tête, et appela doucement son voisin par son prénom. Malfoy l'entendit au bout de la troisième fois. Il poussa un petit cri ravi, un cri de fille, décréta James, en voyant le dessin d'Albus. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux reconnaissants lorsque celui-ci le força à le prendre. La cloche sonna peu de temps après, et ils se préparèrent tranquillement à se rendre en classe.

James guetta son frère pendant tout le repas, et se précipita à sa suite dès qu'il quitta sa table. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui siffla qu'il l'avait vu avec Malfoy, qu'il y avait plein de rumeurs sur eux, et lui demanda pourquoi il lui avait donné ce dessin.

Albus se libéra calmement de la poigne de son aîné et lui répondit d'un ton neutre « Parce que c'est mon ami ».

James fit mine de rire, vit que son frère était sérieux, ne compris pas. Il se contenta par la suite d'observer de loin les interactions de son frère avec son étrange ami.

* * *

Bonjour ! Ca fait plusieurs années que j'hésite à publier ce texte, c'est à présent fait. J'espère qu'il pourra nous permettre d'échanger.


End file.
